


Dangerous Love Part 3

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Dangerous Love Part 3

She wakes up to the smell of lust wafting in her nose. Hardly a surprise since she and Priya haven’t been able to stay apart from each other for the past month. Amy knows what this looks like, but the sex is a byproduct of their feelings for each other.

Amy wouldn’t dare thinking of asking Priya to break out the “l” word yet, but the vampire shows occasional affection, and that’s enough for Amy to believe that love is in the future. Not that Priya was sending her flowers or anything, but things like her willingness to snuggle up on the couch and watch tv felt special coming from her. And there was something about the way Priya offered to let Amy move in that made her heart melt. It also made sense since Lily had already moved in with Jax and it felt lonely in the apartment.

At first, Amy was terrified of the thought that her friendship with Lily was in trouble. She knew her friend disapproved of her relationship with Priya, but interestingly enough, the vampire was the one who encouraged Amy to spend time with Lily. Of course, she would say things like “just talk to her already,” but in Priya-talk, Amy took this as a sign that she cared.

Amy lets out a roar as she stretches underneath the purple silk sheets, and stands up. The room is mostly dark colors, just the way Priya likes it, with dark blue and purple painted walls. Hanging in front of the bed is a painting of two women making love. Priya once explained to her that it dates back to the days before Cordonia and the women ruled a region called Stormholt together. Apparently, Kamilah knew them personally. Seeing these two beautiful women always made things sexier for Amy, they were an inspiration to her.

The room is noticeably colder with Priya’s absence, and Amy wants to feel her warm touch again. She looks at the vanity by the bed and runs a comb through her hair and reapplies her makeup. For a moment, she contemplates getting dressed but decides against it.

Slowly, she opens the door and walks naked into the living room. She hopes that there isn’t anyone else when the closing of a door startles her. Even though she knows it’s Priya, it’s still unsettling. She rushes back to their room to see the vampire sprawled out over the bed in a white dress that hugs her curves. Next to Priya is a tray of fruit, which Amy eagerly walks toward.

“Not yet,” Priya says, running a strawberry against her lips, “first, you must earn your right to eat.”

“Yes, Priya.”

Priya purses her lips and roughly smacks Amy’s butt. “You’re forgetting protocol,” she reminds Amy.

“Oh yes, how could I forget the rules… Priya.”

The vampire raises an eyebrow, grabs Amy, and repeatedly slaps her butt.

“Ok, ok,” Amy says laughing, “I surrender to you, Madam.”

Priya stands Amy up and runs a strawberry against Amy’s slit. Amy shivers as the fruit glides across her wet folds and inhales sharply as a cold feeling enters. How she wishes it was Priya’s warm tongue instead. Still, she stands there letting the vampire have her fun. Priya pulls the strawberry out and slowly eats the now wet fruit.

“It may not be blood,” Priya says with a satisfied smile, “but I’ll enjoy anything that tastes like you any day.”

The vampire pats her lap, and Amy sits down, hooking her arms over Priya’s neck. She feels Priya squeezing her breasts and kisses her. Their lips are soft against each other, and their mouths are hot. It’s enough to make Amy sweat. Impulsively, she tugs at Priya’s dress, only to be stopped.

“Patience,” Priya commands, breaking away from their kiss to trail her lips down to Amy’s neck.

Amy nods, moaning at the feeling of the fangs inside her. She clutches Priya’s shoulders, feeling herself about to come undone before her eyes roll over and she collapses onto the bed. At first, Priya doesn’t notice, instead licking her teeth, to get every last drop. But she yelps at the sight of Amy motionless on the bed.

“Amy? Are you alright?”

No response.

Priya’s breath stops. She hovers over Amy, grabbing her hand.

“Amy, I thought I drank the right amount. I’m sorry I wasn’t more careful.” Tears stream out of her eyes, “please be ok. I’ve never loved anyone before you.”

A light giggle breaks the silence. Amy opens her eyes and sits up, hugging Priya.

“I knew you loved me.”

The vampires face turns bright red. “I said no such thing! I… nevermind. But don’t you dare do that again.”

Amy holds her hand to her pounding heart. She knows she went too far, but she was also wanted to know how Priya felt. “I promise,” she says.

“You’re going to make up for that,” Priya says wiping her tears away and stands up. “Undress me,” she commands.

Amy eagerly gets on her knees and locks eyes with Priya. The vampire’s eyes still glisten and betray her emotions to Amy. She decides not to push Priya any further today.

Her core heats up as she gently slides Priya’s dress off. They both temporarily forget what previously happened as Amy’s eyes roam over her lover. She bites her bottom lip at the sight of Priya naked and takes the vampire by the hand.

Priya gets on all fours, sticking out her butt for Amy to smack. “Good girl,” she says to Amy after a light spanking. She then lies on back, spreading her legs apart and teases her own folds for Amy to watch.

A trembling occurs at Amy’s center. She can feel herself go wet from desire and she kisses Priya on the lips, then down her neck before going lower. Amy lets her lips linger on Priya’s breasts and buries her face in between. She keeps her face enveloped by the vampire’s bosom, and her fingers caress Priya’s nipples.

At Priya’s urging, she finally places her hand on Priya’s wet sex and strokes it before running her thumb against the sensitive nub and tasting the vampire. Juices flow on Amy’s tongue as Priya comes. She licks her lover and kisses the folds before laying next to her, ready for her turn to be tasted.

Instead, Priya stands up and picks up her dress before casually tossing aside and opening her walk-in closet.

“Hey! What about me?”

“What about you?” Priya says without looking back.

Amy can’t help staring at Priya’s butt as the vampire searches for an outfit. She snaps back into reality and asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing is wrong,” Priya says coldly, “you played a cruel joke on me, and made up for it by pleasuring me.”

Amy sighs. Maybe it wasn’t worth getting Priya to open up if she was going to stay mad.

“I’m sorry, Priya. I promise I won’t do it again.”

“I know you won’t.”

After a moment of silence, Priya asks, “this flight to Cordonia we’re taking tomorrow. What’s the purpose?”

“Adrian’s business,” a dejected Amy answers, “I think it’s something involving the business. He wants to expand there but has to meet the King so he can acquire the land he is looking at. Apparently, some of it is publically owned.”

“Meeting the king, are we?” Priya asks, “intriguing.”

“What do you care?” Amy asks, failing miserably to hide her anger.

“So now you’re mad at me?” Priya asks and walks back to the bed, still naked. “Amy, don’t even think of repeating this, but you know I’m fond of you.”

This is the closest Priya’s ever been to saying “I love you” without being under duress, and Amy knows it. She hooks her legs around Priya’s neck and lies down. “Prove it,” she says and shivers with delight at the feel of Priya’s tongue inside of her.


End file.
